Dallas De Rai
She has a really good heart and does not judge anyone based on their nationality or race. She views Britannians and Haumeans as people with the same desires, the same dislikes, hopes, and dreams. She refuses to call the Haumeans numbers, and shows kindness to everyone she can. Dallas is unable to speak. When she was around three years old, she was involved in a terrible accident which left her completely mute. When she wants to speak, she either needs to use sign language, or write it down on paper for those who cannot understand sign language. Another weakness that Dallas has is that she doesn’t like to be alone for very long. So she is always around someone most of the time, particularly Denver, Luka, or Thunder. History Dallas was born to Idin and Rhia De Rai, both who were of Britannian nobility of the diplomat class. As a young girl, she was taught to be proper and respectful to her superiors, and yet at the same time, to treat others as she would want to be treated. At the age of three, Dallas had been hit by a car, but miraculously survived. For three years she was in physical rehab and had numerous surgeries to repair the damage done to her. She however, lost the ability for speech becoming mute due to the accident. It was Dallas’ mother Rhia who took it upon herself to teach Dallas how to communicate using her hands and fingers. Dallas and her father both learned sign language over the next five years, becoming quite fluent at understanding the silent language. Dallas is in truth, a very sweet little girl who loves to give out flowers to girls she meets, viewing them as possible sisters. As an only child who did not attend public or private schooling, Dallas never had the pleasure of learning among students her own age. She was home tutored by her mother who would reward her for her hard work by taking Dallas to the park, to the beach, and to places where she could mingle with kids her own age. But because Dallas cannot speak she does not make friends very easily. In fact one could say that Dallas has no friends, which bothers her deep inside. This is another reason why Dallas becomes easily attached to anyone willing to accept her, and why she treats everyone friend or enemy with that same sweet disposition. When Dallas was eight years old, her parents began to question Britannia’s rule over the Haumean citizens. The Rai family did not feel it was humanitarian rightful for the conquered citizens to be treated like worthless dogs without a separate identity other than a number given to him. Being diplomats, the Rai family discovered a terrible plot in which to eliminate certain Haumean citizens. Among them were the Former Resistance fighters, the Black Knights, those who bad mouth Britannia, and those who do not meet Britannia’s eyes as being capable citizens. It was Idin who discovered the plot upon hearing the Black Knights cry injustice against Britannian who planned to eliminate one third of innocent Haumean citizens who were homeless, to prevent them from begging off the streets. When Idin devised a plot to save them, he was found out. However, through a mutual friend who warned him of the danger he was in, he gathered his family and fled. During their run through the Eastern Black Forest as some people call it, Dallas became separated from them on accident and then lost. Because Dallas was mute, she could not call out for her parents who were unaware at the time they had lost her. Dallas tried to follow them, but her efforts became useless when a Britannian soldier came upon her and shot her several times, killing her instantly as the bullets went right through her body and came out through the other side. This same soldier then went off in pursuit of the parents who had fled up toward a cabin. A day later, Dallas’ body was found by Disani, Thunder’s German Shepherd, and dragged back to the Knightmare bay. There, before several of the Black Knights, and much to their shock, Thunder brought Dallas back to life, healing her of all wounds. Dallas did not remember what happened, and they soon realized she couldn’t speak the moment she started using sign language. At first they thought she was deaf, but that wasn’t the case. Dallas became instantly attached to Denver, often spending more time with her than out of anyone else. But she longed for her parents. It would be days later before Hiroshi would find them in a cabin, shot through, murdered. Dallas was told, although it was a very difficult thing to do. She spent hours in her room crying her eyes out. When Thunder returned, he found out what was going on and demanded that Hiroshi take him to the parents. Hiroshi complied unwillingly, and there before his very eyes, Thunder brought both parents back to life at the same time. News of this however spread quickly, as Thunder’s aura had become so bright and so intense it covered one third of the area and was seen by Prince Kazu at the Britannian Palace who would send his Knight to find where it was coming from. During an encounter with him, Hiroshi did his best to defend Thunder who had lost consciousness, the Rais, and himself from Tenshi. He urged the Rais to escape out another way, and the Rais did. Hiroshi, with some extra seen and unseen help, managed to escape from Tenshi with Thunder. A couple weeks later, Dallas would learn of her parents revival and was the first to welcome them with wide open arms when they are reunited at last at the Black Knight Base. Like Dallas before them, Idin and Rhia Rai gladly join up with the Black Knights. Plot Coming Soon! Skills Dallas does not have any powers that anyone is aware of, however she does have the ability to read at a level far above her normal reading age level. She also has the ability to concentrate on any subject for long periods of time. Most eight year olds do not have this ability, so it is quite rare. Dallas also uses sign language and is quite adept at teaching others this silent communication of speech. Love Interests Coming Soon! Trivia *Dallas likes to collect wild flowers. *Dallas at eight years old was able to have a much steadier concentration compared to normal eight year olds. *She loves to explore. *Dallas has a fondness for ice cream, sometimes trying to eat it before meals. *She enjoys reading anything of sci-fi and thus can spend hours a day reading a book. *She has the desire to some day to work in the field of aerodynamics and aerospace vehicle design. *She has models that she works with to build prototypes of spaceships and Knightmare Frames. *She has a small figurine Knightmare model given to her by Denver that she sleeps with. Dallas Gallery Dallas de rai1.jpg Dallasavi1.jpg Dallas.jpg Dallas ashanti cheyenne wallpaper.jpg ... Also See *The Black Knights